Sports have been a form of hobby, community involvement and source of exercise for people for decades. The athletic equipment industry is stable and is one that is becoming more and more technologically advanced. Athletes are constantly looking for new ways to enhance their performance and gain a competitive edge over their opponents.
A common problem that many athletes experience is sweat dripping from their foreheads into their eyes. Inhibiting sweat or any type of moisture from dripping down into the eyes, nose, mouth and other areas of the athlete's face will allow the athlete to concentrate on the game being played and not be distracted or uncomfortable during his or her athletic performance. The use of an insert enhances the performance of an athlete during activity by mitigating the possibility of sweat and oil dripping down onto the athlete's face during activity and impairing his or her vision.
Currently, there are a variety of moisture absorbing devices for absorbing sweat and other moisture away from the forehead of an individual during various activities. Such absorbent devices have been used as an insert in a cap, hat, hard hat or sun visor. However, a problem with many inserts is that they are difficult to clean and are not easily replaced when soiled or saturated. Moreover, many disposable inserts are not well shaped for the contours of athletic headwear.